I love this
by mulzypops
Summary: We interview the Shake It Up cast about their favorite soft drinks. With funny commercials from one character about a soft drink be sure to get lots of laughs and show your love for soft drinks! Woohoo!
1. CeCe is a Pepsi Chick

**Hey guys, its mulzypops and I managed to interview the Shake It Up crew about their favorite soft drink (okay I have had an obsession with soda lately). I'm interviewing Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Dina, Logan and Gary Wilde about their favorite soft drink in alphabetical order. We'll be asking them these questions.**

**Soft drink:**

**Why you like it:**

**If you had to do a commercial, what would it be like?:**

**I choose what soft drinks but it is a funny fanfic to see because there's a couple laughs and references to actual soft drink commercials - such as Ty with Mountain Dew and Rocky with Fanta.** **First up CeCe.**

"What's up guys I'm CeCe Jones."

"Wow you look pretty good."

"Thank you mulzypops, now to the questions please."

"What is your favorite soft drink."

"Pepsi, hands down."

"Oh so CeCe's a Pepsi chick? No wonder why you go to Crusty's so often..."

"Hey just because Crusty's is a Pepsi sponsor doesn't mean that's the reason I go!"

"Practically all the pizza places sell Pepsi, only Domino's sells Coke. That's Deuce's favorite right?"

"Of course. I know that he's my best friend - apart from Rocky and my lil bro' Flynn of course."

"Why do you like Pepsi?"

"Because it's always there for me. I first met my little brother while I was drinking a Pepsi can. And I love that taste. Flynn also likes it. It's like so good..."

"If you had to do a commercial for Pepsi, what'd it be like?"

"It'd be one with dancing."

COMMERCIAL

"Yo dude I want the Pepsi." CeCe says to Flynn.

"Mom says you can't have it this time. It's my turn." said Flynn.

"Not on my watch. Dance-off for the Pepsi."

CeCe did one of the dance moves from the "Remember Me" dance in the series finale. Flynn spinned and hurt his leg.

"Thank you." CeCe said taking the Pepsi. CeCe drank it all and when there was none left she started kissing the can.

"MOM! Cece's kissing the Pepsi can again!"

*END*

"That'd be hilarious!"

"I know right?"

"What'd Flynn's take be on that?"

"I don't know. He's coming right after Deuce's turn on Coca-Cola 'Coke'!"

**The end**


	2. Deuce is a Coke guy

**Sorry guys did the math wrong, Flynn comes after Dina not Deuce. Here's Deuce Martinez!**

"Sup its DEUCE MARTINEZ here, the guy who makes the pizza!"

"Hey Deuce. So tell me what's your favorite soft drink?"

"I'm a Coke guy."

"If your a Coke guy then why does Crusty's sell Pepsi?"

"Blame Uncle Frank on that one okay? He doesn't have good taste when it comes to soda. He wanted to put 12 sugar snap peas in a Diet Pepsi."

"So why do you like Coke?"

"Because it tastes good, duh!"

"If you wanted to win over CeCe would you stop drinking Coke?"

"Probably not."

"Woah we got a Coke lover here. If you had to do a commercial on Coke what would it be like?"

"Here's how it'd go."

COMMERCIAL

Deuce is whistling while walking down a trail in a forest.

"Coke trees up ahead." Deuce read the sign.

"Coke trees?" He asked confused.

He ran so fast that he bumped right into the Coke tree in five seconds.

A Coke can fell on his head. He grabbed it and drank it. "Ah."

COCA COLA, OPEN HAPPINESS.

*END*

"Lol that'd be hilarious!"

"Awesomesauce!"

"Next up we got Dina Garcia with Fanta Pineapple!" **(I've never had Fanta Pineapple but I've had Orange, Grape, and Strawberry)**

**The End**


	3. Something Extraordinary for Dina

**Here we are! Sorry for a late update! We've got Dina Garcia for Fanta Pineapple!**

"Thanks mulzy."

"Don't call me that."

"So how'd you discover Fanta Pineapple? It's very rare for a fan of something as exotic as a pineapple-flavored soda."

"Well I loved pineapple more than orange. But my favorite soft drink was Fanta Orange. Then I saw Fanta Pineapple in the store, bought a 12-pack, tried it and loved it. When I'm at restaurants I get a Pepsi (Crusty's) or Fanta or Crush Orange (other restaurants) but Fanta Pineapple is my one true love."

"How'd your commercial go?"

"Like this."

COMMERCIAL

Dina hopped around the store and saw a sign. "GET A 12-PACK OF PINEAPPLE SODA FOR 50% OFF!"

"Awesome!" she said as she hopped over to the soda isle. A 12-pack of Fanta Pineapple sticked out. She grabbed it and her regular clothes transformed into a yellow feather hat, a yellow dress that was short enough to reveal her belly, and yellow shorts. She bought it and then drank a can.

*END*

"OK that's kind of terrifying."

"HAHAHAHAH! I scared you!"

"Next up, Flynn with Pepsi!


End file.
